


Blackhole

by Kalael



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalael/pseuds/Kalael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Golden Army is not afraid.  They are invincible.</p><p>(very short blurb of a character study)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackhole

**Author's Note:**

> found this while digging through my files, no idea how old it is but it's unlikely I'll ever add more.

The Golden Army was not meant to fall. That was why they built their armor with precious metals and sharpened their blades with the remnants of stars. They were not meant to succumb to the shadows. They were a thousand suns in the encroaching darkness. They were not meant to fail.

Ghost ships in the debris of supernovas haunt Kozmotis’ dreams. There is a soundless void where his soldiers should be and when he opens his mouth to scream, nothing comes out. The stars turn into millions of glowing eyes and within seconds he is consumed by Nightmares.

He wakes up in a cold sweat, the barracks bustling with his comrades, and he cannot remember the dreams that leave him feeling so terrified throughout the day.

The Golden Army is not afraid. They are invincible.

Victory does not taste as sweet to Kozmotis as it does to the others. He has seen men fall, gleaming armor tarnished with darkness and swords falling from limp, bloody fingers. He has seen death. He has caused death.

He goes willingly when they lock the Fearlings away in the furthest dungeon.

He was not meant to fail.


End file.
